<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В огне by fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted), MasterIota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363900">В огне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020'>fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota'>MasterIota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hell Related, drabbles/mini, G-T [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kissing, translate, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он прячется от убийц; она прячется от сестер. И немного, возможно, от реальности.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prue Halliwell/Cole Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hell Related, drabbles/mini, G-T [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В огне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001634">We Were On Fire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb">deandratb</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ от третьего сезона, в Коула влюбилась Прю, а не Фиби.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все между ними было отчаянным, страстным, поспешным. Коул был горячим — должно быть, сказывалась его демоническая половина — и его касания заставляли кожу Прю пылать.</p><p>Они встречались тайно. Темные углы, номера в хороших отелях, снятые под фальшивыми именами. Он прятался от убийц; она пряталась от сестер. И немного, возможно, от реальности.</p><p>Пайпер начала бы за нее волноваться. Под грузом того, через что она прошла с Лео, она представляла бы опасности, грозящие Прю — опасности со стороны демонов и Старейшин.</p><p>Фиби, пусть и любящая ее не меньше, осудила бы. Разозлилась бы. Это Фиби вспомнила бы Брэндана, назвавшего Прю новым магнитом для демонов. Это Фиби волновалась бы не только за Прю, но и за саму себя. Она всегда не любила Коула, с самого начала. Она судила слишком резко, делила мир на черное и белое слишком однозначно, чтобы понять эту сделку с дьяволом.</p><p>Для Зачарованных Коул всегда будет в первую очередь демоном. Прославленным Бальтазаром, посланным убить их всех.</p><p>Но когда его рука охватывала шею Прю, у него не было цели навредить. Когда он впивался когтями в ее бедра, когда кусал и оставлял синяки — у них не могло быть ничего ближе к любви.</p><p>Прю прикрывала его метки свитерами и водолазками, радуясь холодному воздуху этого города. Приближалось лето и с ним необходимость установить, где Коул может оставлять следы.</p><p>— Хочешь поужинать? — выдохнул Коул ей на ухо, скользя ладонями вверх по ее животу, к передней застежке лифчика.</p><p>— У всех на виду?</p><p>— Подумал, было бы неплохо изменить привычкам, — ответил он.</p><p>Кончики его пальцев блуждали по ее груди.</p><p>— Конечно, да. Было бы. Но... я не знаю, что Фиби планирует на вечер. Ты знаешь, почему мы не...</p><p>Коул поцеловал ее, не давая закончить предложение.</p><p>— Да, знаю, — легко ответил он.— Не хочу убегать, не отведав главного блюда.</p><p>— Я...</p><p>— Не извиняйся, — он поцеловал ее снова, медленнее, теперь стараясь не заткнуть, а отвлечь. — Я не огорчаюсь. Я понимаю.</p><p>— Я хочу им рассказать, — пробормотала Прю в его обнаженную грудь. И подняла лицо к нему, прежде чем продолжить: — Если бы я только знала, как это сделать, не подвергнув тебя опасности.</p><p>— Я могу за себя постоять, — напомнил он, отводя волосы Прю в сторону, чтобы прикусить кожу на ее шее.</p><p>— Не навредив им? Даже случайно? Они будут пытаться тебя убить, как ты это себе представляешь?</p><p>Коул вздохнул, почувствовав, как напряглись ее мышцы, и отступил:</p><p>— Я не собираюсь им вредить. Сделать им больно — сделать больно тебе. А это я делаю только ко взаимному удовольствию.</p><p>Прю притянула его к себе, стирая ухмылку с его лица.</p><p>— Значит, мы подождем. Пусть пройдет время. Пусть они предпочтут пригласить тебя на семейный ужин, а не убить за то, что ты приблизился к их сестре. </p><p>— Согласен.</p><p>Он поцеловал кончик ее носа, и Прю закатила глаза. В последнее время романтик в Коуле просыпался все чаще. Прю перекинула ногу через его бедро и зарылась рукой в волосы, отросшие за то время, что он скрывался. Теперь он выглядел жестче. Не походил на прилизанного адвоката.</p><p>Прю нравилось.</p><p>— Теперь перейдем к делу?</p><p>Он приподнял брови.</p><p>— Уверена, что не хочешь поужинать?</p><p>День был долгим. Она действительно проголодалась.</p><p>Но еще перед ней был Коул Тернер, наполовину демон и целиком — ее партнер в том, что между ними творилось. Ровно там, где она хотела его видеть.</p><p>Прю потянулась влево, вцепившись для равновесия в его плечо. Подняла трубку внутреннего телефона. Протянула Коулу, наслаждаясь тем, как он вздрогнул под ней в ответ на ее движение.</p><p>— Почему бы не заказать в номер?</p><p>— Звучит отлично.</p><p>После того, как он отложил телефон, Прю поцеловала его, жестко и горячо, не давая даже вдохнуть. Прелесть их общей тайны состояла в том, что все остальное исчезало — ее страхи, ее ответственность, ее боль... его вина, его конфликты, его история. Оставались только они, вдвоем в одной комнате, не нуждающиеся ни в еде, ни в воздухе, ни в словах. </p><p>Только друг в друге.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>